Smile
by Wickedly Caskett
Summary: A tiny smile can change someone's view of you completely. One day Fiyero notices something different about a certain green girl. I'm really bad at summaries and titles. Please R&R! My first story on here, probably slightly ooc. Post Lion Cub.


**Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction to put up on here, so bear with me. I likely got them OOC, I'm sorry if I did! Reviews are appreciated, critique is loved. I don't own Wicked, Elphaba, Fiyero, or any of the other characters unfortunately or the adorable Fiyeraba pairing that I'm obsessed with!**

What she didn't know couldn't hurt her. The lean, angular girl over there next to the river would surely not be harmed if she didn't notice me watching her from a nearby tree. It's not like I was stalking her or anything. I was just.. watching her... from a tree... hoping she didn't notice... shut up. Shut up.

The girl was tall, long-limbed, and thin as a stick. But people never told her to eat more. No, all they commented on was the emerald green of her skin. She had been born that way, Miss Elphaba Thropp, daughter of the governor of Munchkinland and his late wife, born with that… exotic green skin.

Well, now that I look at it again after that lion cub incident, without a crowd expecting me to find it revolting, I let my own opinion form. Her skin was...actually… quite pretty. Especially right now, as the sunlight reflected off of the crisp pages of the book she was reading and made her skin seem to glow. It was pretty indeed.

But why she was still studying? Surely she did realize we were on a break after finals? I had hardly bothered to study at all, but then again I never study. Studying is for those people who use their brain in school. And I was definitely not one of those people. I'd rather just breeze through life personally. But Elphaba had gotten me thinking... all of Shiz seemed to know that I had been thinking. What was it, some sort of grand event?

I noticed she got distracted by a little bird that had flown down from the tree she was sitting next to, and had landed on her book instead of the ground. It had misjudged its landing and ended up a few inches too far to the left. I saw Elphaba look at the bird, curious. The little bird turned and looked at her, and fell off the book, making a startled chirp as it fell on the grass. Then something that nobody else in the world had probably encountered before happened, Elphaba Thropp, the cold girl full of snide remarks, the green bean, the one and only Elphaba Thropp laughed.

I was stunned. I didn't know she was even capable of making such a sound. Her laugh was pretty, if not a little rusty likely due to years of lack of use. Why didn't she laugh more often? Laughing was not something to be ashamed of. Maybe nobody made her laugh anymore or something. The bird chirped at her, and flew away. She smiled as she watched it go, and that smile soon returned back to her usual stern expression.

I guess I must have cracked a branch or something, because as soon as she returned to her book she lifted her head up and started looking out past her book, which she closed. At that moment I noticed how her eyes were, even though I only saw the side of them. I had an odd feeling she was still staring at me, even though she wasn't looking directly at me. You see, her eyes are… A dark deep brown like a bog, one that you could get easily stuck in as she stares into your soul and your secrets. I had been caught in those eyes once before, when she and I saved that lion cub. I was frozen, one because of the terror, and two because her eyes were oddly pretty. I was having some revelation today wasn't I?

"Fiyero I didn't know you were part monkey," she said coldly, "You thought you were being so sneaky weren't you? I've known you've been there for hours you moron."

"I-I…" I started, getting abruptly cut off by Elphaba again. I wondered why she hadn't called me out earlier if she knew I had been there as I climbed down the tree.

"Did one of your idiotic friends send you?" she said, "Because if they did, you aren't doing a very good job of spying on me."

"No!" I said, "I was passing by and…"

"You were in a tree. How were you just passing by?"

I glared at her, "Do you ever let anyone else talk but yourself?"

She returned my glare with an even colder one than I had given her, then muttered irritably, "Fine, explain yourself Fiyero."

I paused for a moment, trying to think of a good excuse, but changed my mind. I had learned a while back that it's pointless lying to her. "I was watching you. I um… didn't want to interrupt you and your um… studying… and they closed the path…"

She was now staring directly at me, and it was scary. No, not because of the whole she-can-see-my-soul thing either, it was because I noticed how pretty they were again. I have a girlfriend! I was yelling in my head, I couldn't love someone else, it wasn't right. And out of all people my girlfriend's own roommate? Not even I would stoop so low. And the fact that they're best friends… I could just see the fighting now. I hate dealing with catfights honestly. And I've dealt with a lot of those throughout my life. Girls just seem to fight over me all the time.

"Oh sure Fiyero," she said, "Just leave. Go back and climb through the trees for all I care."

I paused, starting to leave, but I stopped myself. I turned around, and saw Elphaba Thropp in a new light. It was an odd sensation truthfully. The skin, the sleek mane of black hair, the dark brown eyes… I began walking back to her. She wasn't looking at me, but rather at her book again. Did she ever stop reading? I thought as I sat down next to her.

"What are you reading?" I said, looking at the cover and taking it from her.

"Why do you care?" she snapped, trying to get the book back from me. But the problem was with that was that I am much bigger and stronger than she is, so those attempts didn't go over so well. I read the cover and I saw her blush. It brought a violet hue to her cheeks. Funny, I had thought it would be green. She'd probably chastise me if I said that out loud. Just because her skin is green doesn't mean her blood is green too. She's a human too! I could hear her yelling at me right now in my head. Then I saw why she was blushing to begin with. The book was a love story.

"I never thought you were one for romances Miss Elphaba Thropp," I said, smirking.

"I'm not!" she snapped, but I heard her voice quiver a little as she looked down, "The professors have told me to read some of this author's work to broaden my horizons… But I didn't realize they were all romances!"

"Oh of course Elphaba," I said. I opened the book to a random page, ironically an image of a boy and girl kissing. Funny, really funny.

She looked down, unsure of what to say. She bit her lip as her brown eyes searched for answers, flipping her hair out of her eyes as it had gotten a little pulled out of the usual tight bun it was typically in. I don't think she was doing what she was doing on purpose, but it was as if she were begging me to do something. I guessed she was just doing those things out of habit or instinct.

I acted on instinct too as a beam of sunshine hit the book again at the perfect angle, giving her the glow she had before. I leaned over and kissed Elphaba Thropp, my girlfriend's best friend. She froze, and I could have sworn every muscle in her body simultaneously stiffened.

After a few seconds she pulled away, but not as violently as I thought she would. She just looked shocked. And she didn't slap me in the face like I thought she would either.

"What was that for?" she said quietly, looking around like a nervous animal being hunted.

"Nobody's here, calm down," I said at first, to try and keep her calm, "Elphaba Thropp, today I discovered a new you. I just thought I would tell you that. And that you should be happy more often. It's good for you."

She just looked confused as I gave her the book back, open to the illustration. A little bird flew overhead, and I smiled, stood up, and left.

Back under the tree, Elphaba smiled too.


End file.
